Enterprises increasingly rely on enterprise applications to allow their users (e.g., employees) to access enterprise information and processes. In turn, users execute such enterprise applications on an increasing number and variety of client computing devices. Such client computing devices vary widely; some may be standardized, enterprise-issued devices, and others may be personally owned consumer devices such as personal smartphones, tablets, or laptop computers. Additionally the method of application development, delivery, and consumption varies between native applications, web based applications, software as a service, HTML 5 and hybrid applications.
To facilitate use of such consumer devices in the enterprise context, the consumer devices typically must be completely managed by the enterprise or completely unmanaged. Requiring enterprise management of user-owned consumer devices may be inconvenient to users or impractical for enterprise information technology staff, along with presenting other privacy and regulatory issues. However, allowing unmanaged devices access to enterprise networks may compromise security of the enterprise.